


【带卡】卡卡西的新年奇幻历险

by chestnutagain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnutagain/pseuds/chestnutagain
Summary: - 战后土X六火卡/ 晓土X晓卡- 新年快乐沙雕HE这一个新年，孤家寡人的六代目火影大人总算不用一个人过年了。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	【带卡】卡卡西的新年奇幻历险

“卡卡西老师？你怎么还在这里？”

六代目火影从案前抬头时看到自己的女学生正试探的推开办公室的大门。

“嗯？”卡卡西不解的看着她。

“我说，今天已经是大晦日*了，大家应该都放假了吧？”小樱抱着手臂看着还没下班的老师。“我和鸣人刚结束任务回来，看到火影塔的灯没有熄灭——果然是老师还在这里！”

“是啊，卡卡西老师。”鸣人也从她身后探出头来。“已经快要新年了，老师也赶紧回家休息一下吧，工作可是做不完的我说！”——当然鸣人这句话究竟有没有推脱自己任务报告的意思就不得而知了。

卡卡西望了一眼窗外，不知不觉中天色完全暗了。“啊……已经这个点了吗……”他放下笔揉了揉眼睛，“我知道了，等会儿就——”看到自己两位学生不信任的目光，火影大人只好没有威严的改口了。“我这就回家。你们两个、任务辛苦了，也赶快回去吧。”

“老师的眼睛没事吧？”身为医忍的小樱对老师的举动更加敏感一些。

“没什么大事，只是有点干而已。”卡卡西又揉了揉自己的左眼。

“……好吧。”小樱看了一会儿老师，见卡卡西没有继续说下去的意思，只好拽过鸣人打算离开。走到门口的时候又强调了一遍。“老师可要早点回家过年啊——！”

办公室的大门总算又关上了。卡卡西扶着额头靠在椅子上。窗外一片暮色沉沉之中，家家户户温暖的灯光已经亮起。等到今年除夜的钟声*响起之后，就又是新的一年了。

这是成为火影的第十一年还是十二年呢？就像成年人往往在生日的时候算不清年纪，在火影大人这个位置上坐得太久也会渐渐对时间感到模糊。奇怪的是，在火影当得越来越得心应手的同时，卡卡西好像也对过新年越来越没有了兴趣。如果回家也没有要一起庆祝节日的人，那么是工作日还是新年其实区别也不是很大吧？或者从更加卑劣的角度来说，正因为自己没什么过节的实感，所以反倒觉得平常的工作日大家都平等的状态更让人自在一些。

过去是战乱年代，大家都没有什么庆祝新年的心思，一个人过节、或者在任务中度过似乎是很常见的事情。但四战之后生活逐渐趋于和平，现在每逢新年大家都会热热闹闹的和亲友们庆贺。卡卡西虽然不讨厌自己清净的生活，但也不免在热闹的气氛中感到一丝惆怅。

“果然是老了啊。”卡卡西感叹的想。

说起来，鸣人和小樱最近有任务吗？六代目疲惫的揉了揉眼睛。不知怎么搞的，他的左眼最近一直不太舒服。明明已经没有写轮眼很久了，但眼睛的难受让他有种写轮眼还在的错觉——他没有及时去看医生只是因为太忙，绝对不是为了这种微妙又幼稚的念头。

从办公室出来刚走到楼下时，他的眼睛好像难受的更厉害了，查克拉流动的速度越来越快。当他想抬手捂住的时候，一阵熟悉的感觉传来。这背后的含义让他的心跳得比眼睛还要快了，就这样越跳越快、越跳越快——他忽然失去了意识。

那是神威发动时的感觉。

“卡卡西先生？你还好吗？”

卡卡西费力的想睁开眼睛。刚才他下楼时还没披上御神袍，此时跌在地上只觉得一阵冷嗖嗖的冰凉。

真是太没有威严了。卡卡西心想。被学生从办公室赶回家，刚走下楼竟然一跤跌倒——这种时候是不是应该赶紧土遁呢？

“真的是卡卡西吗？”另外一个声音说，“穿成这个样子……”

嗯？只是普通的马甲而已……？卡卡西皱了皱眉头。

“应该是和首领的某种情趣Play吧？”又有一个声音加入了讨论，于是几人都低声笑起来。

到底是多么保守又无聊的情侣会把上忍马甲当成情趣Play啊。不——说到底这跟他有什么关系？带着巨大的疑问六代目火影总算睁开了眼睛，然后他又立刻闭上眼睛。

再次睁开的时候眼前的景象一点没变。

不是幻术、也不是梦境。

他看到宇智波鼬正坦然的直面他。

“鼬？”卡卡西说，“你没死？还是我死了？”

鼬似乎很困扰的叹了口气。“卡卡西先生，我可不擅长这种哲学问题。你对死的定义是什么呢？是指肉体的消亡吗？还是灵魂被吞噬呢？或者查克拉的消失？”

是鼬本人没错了。这时卡卡西已经麻利的从地上起身，谨慎的看向四周，一排整齐且眼熟的黑底红祥云的衣袍出现在他面前。

但眼前的晓成员们对他并无丝毫戒心，继续议论纷纷。

“不会是摔坏脑子了吧，嗯。”

“可能也是情趣Play的一部分……”

曾经有位名侦探说排除所有不可能的，剩下的即使在不可能，也一定是真相。卡卡西的脑子没有摔坏，眼前的忍者们也并非秽土转生，那么唯一的可能性就是——

他们复活并集体摔坏脑子了。

——才怪啊！

“……到底是？”卡卡西伸手从忍具包里掏出苦无握在手中做出防御的姿态。

“卡卡西先生演得真像啊。”鬼鲛用赞叹的口吻说。“首领等会儿回来肯定很高兴的。”

首领？

在卡卡西做出回应之前，一双手从身后抱住了他将他揽在怀中。“卡卡西前辈今天回来的真早呀，”对方用含羞的语调捏着嗓子说，“不是这次任务差不多要午夜才能回得来吗？”

虽然这并非真声，容貌也完全掩盖在面具下，但卡卡西还是立刻辨认出了对方。也许是感受到卡卡西忽然僵硬的身体，身后的面具人捏着他的下巴将他的头微微扳到侧面一些。“前辈怎么不说话——”对方扭捏的声音在看清卡卡西的正脸之后戛然而止，气场在一瞬间仿佛冻住了。

“你是谁？”他的声音变了。“卡卡西呢？”从他面具唯一的开孔中，卡卡西看到那只红色的眼睛正紧紧盯着自己黑色的左眼，流露出不加掩饰的杀意。

“喂，等一下……”卡卡西说。但对方没有捏住他下巴的另一只手微动，似乎已打算发动攻击。“带——”

“等等，他闻起来是卡卡西没错。”

在这变故突如其来、千钧一发之际，所有人的目光都被另一个声音所吸引住了。卡卡西也用余光看去。

一只穿着黑底祥云纹样背心的八哥犬站在那边叫了一声。

谢天谢地。卡卡西松了一口气，他的小狗在关键时刻总是那么可靠。回去再给他换一个更高级的香波吧。

“所以，你的气味、查克拉、相貌和卡卡西先生一模一样，”鼬总结说，“你很有可能是来自另一个平行世界的卡卡西先生。照你的说法，你是六代目火影，在从火影塔下班时突然就——”

“那我的卡卡西前辈呢？”面具君夸张的抹了一把眼泪。

“我似乎是被谁发动神威卷入这个时空的。”卡卡西抱着他的叛忍犬说，“说不定我和他交换了世界？如果是那样的话，也许你再发动一次神威可以将我们换回来。”虽然不清楚为何在这个世界的自己是晓组织的一员，但今天的奇幻经历之后再发生什么他大概不会太惊讶了。

“是啊，你快点试试嗯。”金发的爆遁小子不耐烦的坐在一旁进行民间手艺泥塑创作，“今天把大家召集在一起不是为了欣赏我的艺术顺便过年吗？”

“对啊，快点把他搞回来就开饭吧。”大伙纷纷说。

“……看我这里。”带土握住卡卡西的肩膀，右眼的黑色勾玉迅速转动连成一个完整的图案。卡卡西眼前的气流渐渐卷成一圈，十几年前熟悉的、被神威所吸附的感觉今晚第二次传来。然后他前一闪白光。

“怎么还是你？”带土懊丧的说。卡卡西仍然好端端的坐在刚才的位子上，一样没少——倒不如说，还多了一点。

“那是什么啊？”迪达拉眯起眼睛带土手中多出来的一截东西。“啊——那是——是我的手臂！”他大叫了一声。

但迪达拉的两只手都完好的长在他的肩膀上，显然没地方放第三只。于是所有人又看着来自异世界的卡卡西期待解答。

“这个……是我以前扔进去的。”卡卡西如实回答道。“不过后来应该已经被你——我是说「那边的」你——捡出去了才对？看起来你的神威连接的时空间不仅是在时空坐标上、在时间轴上也……”

带着面具的带土虽然看不出表情，但声音听起来很不可思议。“你真的是另一个世界的卡卡西？难道不是所有卡卡西都很洁癖吗？这么黏糊糊的一条还是我捡出去的？”他嫌恶的把那只手臂扔到一旁。

“宇智波果然都是这么混蛋……”迪达拉在他身后恼怒的说。

“那不是卡卡西拧下来的吗？”蝎说。

“卡卡西和那家伙不算一家？”迪达拉回答道。

另一方面的卡卡西则没有回应这个户籍迁移的问题。“因为那时候我不知道时空间的存在。”卡卡西对带土解释说。带土瞧了他一会儿，并没有继续追问下去。

“看来只好把那家伙叫来问问了。”带土说。

“哦……另一个时空吗？”大蛇丸颇有兴趣的看着卡卡西，微笑着说。“真是不可思议的时空忍术啊。”

“所以这里的卡卡西呢？”带土冷声问。

“不要着急嘛，”大蛇丸慢慢说，“一个人是见不到自己的，否则任何定律都会乱套。如果没有猜错的话，这边的卡卡西君并不会受到影响。当两位卡卡西君见了面，这名卡卡西君应该就能回到自己的世界了吧。”

“也就是说，等我们的卡卡西先生执行任务回来，这场风波就可以结束了？”鼬在一旁问道。

“理论上是这样。”大蛇丸回答说。

听到大蛇丸的推论，大家都松了一口气。如果卡卡西没有事，首领就不会有事。首领只要心情好，他们的年终奖就好说。

“既然这样，不如就把这位卡卡西留下来跟我们一起过年吧。”角都建议道。他对年终奖一向很在意。

于是新年聚会就这么开始了。

和一个活生生的带土而不是照片度过的新年简直不能更完美了。虽然这不是他的带土，但这样的奇幻经历是他一生当中从未有过的。不过——

倒不是说卡卡西对于被自己亲手杀死的人提议一起庆祝新年，或者和「被自己拧断胳膊的家伙、在幻术里千刀万剐自己整整三天的前部下、确切杀死了自己一次的凶手、以及仍然是晓首领的带土」一起参加新年聚会有什么偏见，只是——且不论这里的卡卡西为何加入了晓，但既然他是身为六代目火影的那位卡卡西，果然对「月之眼」和忍界和平还是抱有担忧的心情。

“等等。”卡卡西说，“开饭之前我想确认一下——这个世界的晓……有拐骗别人家宠物或者引进外来植物的计划吗？”

“这个嘛……”带土一手撑着面具，“不取决于我。”

“什么意思？”六代目皱着眉头。“比如「我」现在的任务是什么？”

“卡卡西前辈的任务是木叶下达的，我也不清楚呀——~”面具君扭捏的说。

“木叶？为什么？”卡卡西震惊道。“不是说「我」也是晓的一员吗？”

“是这样没错，”鼬在一旁解释说，“不过晓只是雇用组织而已，可以受雇于任何忍者隐村。这次卡卡西先生的任务就是与木叶合作的。”

“原来如此，”卡卡西松了一口气。“一定要对动植物谨慎管理啊，否则造成外来物种入侵地球会很麻烦的。”火影大人放心的和大家一起吃起了新年的晚餐。

“不过现在世道太平，我们的生意也不好做啊。”首领叹了口气。“有时候还需要兼职艺人……哎呀，大过年的，不表演几个节目热闹一下吗？”

“鬼鲛，”他说，“今年不表演一个鲨鱼跳圈吗？”

“您在这里，我家的鲨鱼可不敢来了。”鬼鲛却对带土说。

“这怎么怪我？”带土说。“都怪卡卡西。”

“「我」怎么了？”卡卡西奇道。

“不不，事情是这么回事。”鬼鲛说。

“去年情人节，首领说：’卡卡西喜欢鱼，你想办法布置一下吧。’

——不是都说水族馆是人气约会场所吗？我就搞了个海底隧道给他们。

卡卡西先生看到也挺喜欢的，首领就说：’卡卡西，你还记得小时候你去钓鱼那次吗？’

卡卡西先生回答他：’记得的，你一直跟踪我到回家。其实一开始我就发现你了……’

‘是呀，然后你就让我进屋跟你一起吃鱼。’首领幸福的说。’你做的烤鱼是最好吃的……我现在又想吃了。’

‘那我们等会儿去买鱼？’卡卡西先生问他。

首领却生气了。’这里不是有鱼吗？’他指了指头顶隧道的鲨鱼。”

“哦，”卡卡西说，“所以鲨鱼不敢出来是因为「我」把它烤了吗？”

“那倒没有……”鬼鲛说，“你也知道的，我们首领是个彻头彻尾的甜党，他什么时候对咸的这么感兴趣了？我看首领这么说，就是故意找茬而已。”

“卡卡西先生也觉得把我的鲨鱼烤了有些过意不去，’这是鬼鲛的……再说鲨鱼也不见得好吃啊。’卡卡西先生说。

‘不管不管！前辈是选它还是选我？’首领捂着面具捏着嗓子说——他有时候会突然人格分裂，不用在意。’卡卡西前辈一定是不爱我啦！呜呜呜呜，人家就想吃这个！前辈原来还会特意钓鱼给我吃呢！’

‘……你有没有别的什么想吃的？’

‘哼……那我要吃水之国的特产乌龟！’——那乌龟要找起来恐怕比我的鲨鱼还要麻烦百倍。卡卡西先生听首领这么说，就是知道他倒不在意鲨鱼，只想存心为难罢了。

‘你看，这也不行、那也不行！’首领捧着面具做出拭泪的样子，’到底有什么东西能吃？’首领的逻辑太过于理直气壮，卡卡西先生好像也被说服了。

卡卡西先生想了想，突然把首领的面具从下面掀开了一点，然后贴上去不知道做了什么。

‘这个……可以吗？’卡卡西先生问。

‘这么一下子根本尝不出来嘛！’他说，’真正的美味是需要细细品尝的……’首领一边这么说着一边主动把面具掀起来，将卡卡西先生朝他按过去，然后仔仔细细的品味了很久。”

“嗯……但是这个故事跟你的鲨鱼有什么关系呢？”卡卡西说。

“我的鲨鱼……一般生活在阴暗的深海。”鬼鲛说，“它们不太适应强光环境。”

“你这是什么意思？”带土说。

“就是……你和卡卡西先生把它们给闪瞎了的意思。”

聚会陷入了片刻的沉默。最先笑起来的竟然是大蛇丸。

“你怎么还在这里？”带土问。“快点回你阴暗的实验室去！”

“这句话应该是我问才对。”角都说，“去年收入有一半都划给大蛇丸当科研经费了。他为什么还在这里？”

“我们是福利健全的正规组织啊！”带土严肃的说，“怎么能没有医务室？”

“那破医务室有什么用？”飞段哼了一声。

“大蛇丸的实验虽然有点奇怪，但科研水平还是不错的吧？”卡卡西问。

“倒不是大蛇丸的医疗水平有什么问题，”飞段说，“但是不能用的医务室有个毛用啊！”

“不能用？”

“你要问那家伙！”飞段指了指他们的首领大人。“我看他找大蛇丸来就是为了公费私用！”

“这怎么讲？”带土双手撑在面具的底端，声音低沉。

“上次我执行任务不小心把脑袋搞掉了，我提着头打算去医务室缝合一下，结果大蛇丸说他一整天都没空！”飞段摸了摸脖子怒道。“我问他怎么回事，他说是卡卡西出任务受伤，医疗室被首领给占了。”

“卡卡西坐都不坐起来了，还不严重吗？”带土反驳道。

“他那只是蓝耗光了没力气！”飞段拍案而起，“我当时进去一看，他根本毛事都没有！最大的见血伤口就是手背上划了一道！”

“那有什么办法？他用我的眼睛，就很容易缺蓝啊。还是说，你对我的眼睛有什么意见？”带土回答道，眼睛已经变成了红色。

“可我当时连脑袋都不在脖子上！到底谁比较紧急啊——！”

“你只是头掉了而已，卡卡西他可是缺蓝。”带土平静的说。

飞段再一次被首领的偏心震惊了。

“既然是新年，大家还是继续吃饭吧。”在几人争吵之际，鼬出声为他的小叔叔打了个圆场。不过历史的经验让卡卡西知道，一般宇智波开始讲究家族爱的时候，大概不会发生什么好事。

“说起来……”果然迪达拉忽然发问，“你那边的世界是什么样的嗯？我的艺术是最棒的的吗！”

“这个啊……”卡卡西想了想，“你们与木叶是敌对关系，以前每次见面都你死我活的……像这样坐在一起吃饭真是完全无法想象的场景。”

“以前？那现在——”

对方问了一个很不妙的问题，卡卡西稍微苦恼了一下如何在除夜委婉的向在座的各位表示不好意思你们在那个世界已经坟头长草十几年了——不，仔细想想其中好几位还没个全尸——总之怎样回答都很失礼啊！

“我对那种虚假的世界可没兴趣，”带土插话说，“比起那种事，你还不如关心一下你的丸子。”他说着咬了一口手里的三色丸子。

“混蛋——你什么时候！”对方也发现了自己的盘子已经变被某种神秘的空间力量洗劫一空，场面一度再次陷入混乱。

“哎呀，卡卡西前辈要不要也尝一个？”面具君殷勤的拿了一串举到卡卡西面前。

“不，我和他——我是说「我」一样，不爱吃甜的……”卡卡西摆摆说，带土自然的耸耸肩又把手收回去美滋滋的吃起三色丸子。

带土这么说话，是在——撒娇吗？卡卡西被这个想法吓了一跳。带土的动作看上去很习惯自如，显然是常常如此。虽说确认了这个世界的自己和带土是交往对象的事实，但这么外放的成年带土他没怎么见过。

“这么一想，当年在晓的时候带土也是这样？”卡卡西忍不住回忆一番。他和带土在成年之后的相处也不过寥寥数面而已，带土在晓组织是怎样行事为人他也全然不知。

人是会变的。——他和带土的人生就仿佛是为了验证这句话而生的。面对一个他从未见过的、新奇的、异世界的带土，卡卡西心情复杂的继续吃完他的那份荞麦面。用过餐后，众人还在疯闹，卡卡西趁着场面热闹，借故到外面去透气。

晓基地的外面是一大片空地，唯一的点缀是漫天繁星的天空。卡卡西把手揣在兜里，仰头呼出一口氤氲的冷气。

“啊，”他说，“不必麻烦你，一会儿我就进屋去。”随着他话音落下，带土从是空间里凭空跳出来。

“这是他的衣服。”他递了一件晓袍给卡卡西，“穿着吧。”

卡卡西不做推脱将衣服披上了。两人静静的站在夜空下看了一会儿星星。

“刚才谢谢你。”卡卡西说。

“什么？”

“你是故意打断迪达拉的吧？”卡卡西回答道，“有关我所在的世界……”

带土似乎在面具下笑了笑。“肯定不能是什么好事吧。”他说，“明明身为火影大人，竟然在大晦日加班不回家，沦落到只有和敌人一起过新年……这样的世界一定比我们更凄惨才对。”

“你这么说也太伤人了，”卡卡西半耷着眼睛慢吞吞的说，“比起在这里身为叛忍的我，在那个世界我可是六代目火影啊。”

带土将脸转过来一些——但隔着面具卡卡西并看不到他的表情。

“那我问你，”带土平静的说，“在你所描述的世界里，我到哪里去了？”

“我已经……死了对不对？”

卡卡西摸着晓袍的面料，仔细把一根一根的狗毛给捡出来，认真思考是否要提议换一种不沾毛的材质。

“你说过你适合辅佐的角色，”带土低声说，“我想哪怕是不同的世界，你还是你。既然你成为六代目——又是一个人过年，那必定我已经不在了。 我不明白的是，先前你说你用神威把迪达拉的手给拧下来过，但你当时既不知道时空间、现在也没了写轮眼，到底……”

“……这说来话长了。”卡卡西叹气道。

带土见他不想说，便换了个话题。“我们……”他似乎挣扎了一下是否要捏着嗓子继续，“在那边也是这种关系吗？”

“不，不是的。”这一次卡卡西立刻回答道。“不过分别的时候我们是以朋友的身份告别，这点你可以放心……”

“哈。”带土却笑了一声。“是吗？我看你好像对我和他的关系不怎么惊讶。”

“如果你在新年前夜经历了异世界的奇幻历险、发现自己变成了反派角色的设定，大概也不会对这种事太震惊的。”卡卡西说。

“也许吧……如果我和我喜欢的人在异世界喜结连理我也不会太抗拒的。”带土听上去不太相信的敷衍道。“我死了……多少年了？”

“有差不多三十年了吧……”卡卡西仍然摆弄着自己的外袍，“中间你复活过一天。”

“哦……那真是很长时间了。”带土拖长语调回答。

“是啊……你们怎么样呢？为什么没有留在木叶？”卡卡西故作轻松的转移话题。

“这也说来话长了。”带土回答道。

写轮眼的开眼总是伴随着悲伤的往事。虽然这个世界的带土目前没有报社倾向，但同样有着万花筒写轮眼的他和这个世界的卡卡西经历了些什么呢？是不是曾经也一度要毁灭世界？为什么放弃了火影的梦想？为什么成为叛忍？想来他们也有自己的苦衷。

“不过……我和他一直在一起。”带土说。

“那很好啊。”卡卡西笑得弯起了眼睛。

这时，在广阔的深夜和繁星之中，新年的钟声响起了。这夜半的敲钟仿佛是从远处的山寺传来，非常悠远、厚重又绵长。往年卡卡西在木叶听见的钟声不是这样的——寺院会更近一些，敲钟声会更响亮一些，村子里的的房屋挨挨挤挤，回音也小一些。而此刻，在某个未知世界的异乡里，在浩渺的大地与夜空之间，他听到了一次独一无二的新年敲钟声。

他和带土一起迎来了新年。

“卡卡西。”带土在一旁叫他的名字，卡卡西顺势转头望去，不知何时带土将可笑的橙色面具摘下了。这个世界的带土要比他年轻些，仍是他最后一次见到的带土的模样。这样回望着的带土，依稀和「他的」带土重叠在一起。

“新年快乐，”带土这样说。“你很想我，是不是？”

卡卡西的人生已经经历过无数风浪沉浮，他已经走到了火影这一步——甚至都快要退位让贤，他向来很能拿捏分寸，他应该笑着回应新年快乐就可以了。

“带土，我——”不伦不类的把晓袍披在六火马甲外面的卡卡西却乱七八糟的回应道，“我真的……从未想过能和你这样一起度过一个新年……”

“又过去了一年，我是不是离见到你又近了一点？”卡卡西说，“我一直、一直都……是这么思念你……”

这种话原本是一辈子也不会说出口的，但此刻却脱口而出了。在异乡面对另一个带土时，似乎跟面对慰灵碑有着异曲同工之处。

“我知道，”带土轻声回答他，“你已经做的很好了，一定在等着你的。”真是奇怪呀，卡卡西想。这明明不是同一个人，但他安慰自己的时候却和他的带土那么相似。

新年的钟声还在继续，他忽然只想这钟永远敲下去，让他在下一次见到带土之前能再看他一眼、再一眼……那该是多么幸福的一生啊。

在这时候，带土忽然变了脸色。“你的身子……”带土说。

卡卡西低下头瞧了瞧，他的身体竟然已隐隐约约变得透明。两人随即明白，抬头朝身后望去，果然看见了另一名卡卡西。

“我都听帕克说了。”穿着晓袍、没有戴面罩的卡卡西说，他怀里正是那只穿着黑底红云背心的小狗，“新年快乐……卡卡西。”

“看来我也差不多该回去了啊。”身为六代目的卡卡西无奈的蹙了蹙眉。“很……特别的一个新年。”他深深的看了一眼面前的两人，神威空间转移熟悉的感受又涌上来。

“新年快乐，两位。”

不及说更多的道别，来自木叶的六代目消失在了原地。

“任务怎么样？”带土问他的卡卡西。

“还好。”卡卡西说，“不过也有比较奇幻的部分吧，我碰到了……”他的话被堵在了一个吻里。

六代目火影睁开眼时果然已是回到了木叶，新年的敲钟正好敲完最后一下。六代目叹了口气，慢慢往回家的方向走去。此时凌晨时分，村子里的灯光渐渐都熄灭了。卡卡西忍耐着巨大的落差，终于走到了火影宅楼下。卡卡西抬头时却发现客厅的灯竟然是亮着的。

这是……？他心脏一秒就被那些可笑的、胡思乱想的的念头给迅速攻占了。接下来他又花了一分钟勉强说服自己不要抱有不切实际的幻想，最终打开了房门。在拧开门把的一刻，他那些异想天开的想法又抑制不住的钻了出来——直到他彻底看清客厅的几名拜访者。

“唔……卡卡西老师，”小樱揉着眼睛坐起身，一把推醒了一旁睡得流口水的鸣人。“不是让你早点回家吗……”

“是啊我说……！”鸣人也插嘴道，“老师你回来的太晚了！”

“可是为什么你们三个都在我家……？”卡卡西努力消化了一番今天跌宕起伏的情绪，狐疑的看到了他的第三名学生。他们四个人站在同一个镜头里仿佛已经是很久远的事情了，如此隆重的仪式让他有点奇怪的感觉。

“当然是来汇报一下第七班的新年任务报告。”小樱眨眨眼说。“前几天的任务我们遇到了一些奇怪的事情……总之最后在佐助君的帮忙下，我们决定给老师送一份新年礼物。”

“那也不用着急今天吧……”卡卡西好脾气的对学生说，“你们这架势搞的我以为你们要把接下来几十年的礼物一口气全送了。”

“其实这样讲……也没错？”鸣人说。

卡卡西皱了皱眉头。在他开口前，听到一阵脚步声，便转头看向走廊。然后他所有想说的话都被扔进了神威里。

他呆呆的望着对方，对方也这么瞧着他。

“你……”卡卡西说。然后两人同时笑了起来。

“新年快乐，卡卡西。”

“新年快乐，带土。”

END


End file.
